The Lantern
by Liam-Miroy
Summary: They took his magic away. They assumed without it he was nothing, they should of tried for his spirit. Cause sometimes in a magic world you don't need magic to make a differance.
1. Chapter 1

_First attempt at crossover fic. I thought i might try a new twist to an old favorite plot point. It should be obvious pretty quickly which one though read and reveiw._

He stole a glimpse towards the manor about 3km away but obscured by the forest surroundings. The thoughts of home became unbearable as he remembered how he ended up in this sorry state of torn, muddy clothes and bloodied face. He may have only been 6 but he knew that he was dead to his family all because of the say-so of the berk with the long-white beard.

The bearded-monster was the one who told his parents that he was a danger to his sister. It wasn't long before they allowed his tormenter to take his magic. (It was funny that the snake's offerings of sympathy afterwards proved that they couldn't remove their motive.)

His emotional state fluctuated through him. Each emotion holding a different color that sparked as an aura. Glowing the child held to a hope that his magic was not stolen but as soon gave that up after realising that this new power didn't feel like magic.

He began feeling anger and hatred at first wanting to hurt the weirdo with the beard and his family, a red aura making his appearance sinister. Orange light also joined the red shortly after the desire stirred to conquer everything, call the shots and stop those from hurting him. Finally fear crept in. What was he to do? He couldn't possibly survive long without help. He was going to die out here if he didn't go back and accept his fate.

All of those emotions were hushed by a voice old, wizened, sympathetic and strong.

"Petty things, why sink to their level their expectations of you? These emotions will rule you once they get a hold of you! It is true strength to raise above these… find the middle emotion …. Will Power!"

These words spoke volumes to the child and before his aura dissipated it turned a green color. He would not skulk back to his family to be tossed away like garbage later; he would rise to greatness without his magic. He would grow beyond their limits. The muddy child would not be afraid of fate or what he had or ever will be dealt.

At this point he witnessed a shooting star off in the distance. It dawned on him that it was fast approaching toward him, part of him wanted to run but another part that seemed so strong demanded he stay, told him the object approaching was not a threat.

It crashed several feet away. Leaving a basket-ball sized crater where it landed. It then levitated itself upwards. It revealed itself to be a green ring.

He didn't know how long he stared at the ring floating at shoulder level in front of him. He was a half blood, unlike a lot of the Wizarding World he knew what the ring could do, what it represented. He felt an ounce of pride and determination wash over him as he slowly reach for the ring. He placed it slowly on his right-middle finger. Feeling its energy wash over him.

With just a subconscious thought his injuries healed. His ripped clothes dissolved into a green, black and white uniform. The mud on him vanishing, bits previously covering his eyes giving way to a dark green domino mask.

For the first time that night a smirk crossed the boy's face as he realized the world was against him but with a whole universe this wasn't so bad anymore. Pointing his ring towards the ground he focused an invisible push to send him flying. When there's a whole universe out there, a new home was awaiting.

Seeing footage of the Apollo launches could not compare to really flying into space with just a ring miraculously protecting a human body. However the youngster's ring forced him to detour to the moon. Standing before him on the moons surface was a short blue man no bigger than the child. If the stories were true it was one of the guardians of the universe. Standing next to the guardian was a legend amongst men. The original Green Lantern the one from Coast City. Suspicion entered his mind as he suspected they had seen everything he had gone through tonight, but joy reached him that they choose him to join their corps.

Silence magnified by the vacuum of space seemed to calm the moment until the guardian broke it. "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps, Harry Potter."

_Tried to avoid saying who was the lucky wizard to go from wand-slinger to ring-slinger but hey who didn't see that one coming?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wasn't to sure entirely about mixing Harry Potter and Green Lantern, mainly because of all the DC story arcs I hvae to incorporate. Mainly because my knowlegde extends to Death of Superman, and his Return, Identity Crisis, Emerald Dawn, Green Lantern Rebirth and Sinestro Corps war. I have a passing knowlegde of the other events and crisis but be warned that i've adjusted it to acomadate the Harry Potter Universe timeline. _

It was true the ring was a Green Lantern ring and he was going to become one. Once while visiting his Aunt and Uncle's he witnessed a television report about them he had wanted to join since that day. The Lantern in front of him looked bemused at the situation. The Guardian however seemed greatly interested in him. Harry was uncertain for a minute before finding his voice.

"Th…Thank you...Sir!" The Guardian had a slight look of concern. Jordan had expressed worries that the Guardians were taking an interest in a mere child. The child came of as rather impressionable, a factor that by bringing him into the corps could lead to the child being unable to identify himself as anything more than a soldier.

Potentially Harry Potter could grow from a child soldier to a man who only understood conflict. The Guardian did not desire to have the Green Lantern Corps fall down the dark road of rearing child soldiers with only a narrow experience of life. However the Guardian had to concede his peers were right about it being better than the child falling into the grasps of the Sinestros, Darkseid's and Controllers of the universe. Granny Goodness herself was only beaten by a few minutes when they came to claim the child.

"I am Ganthlet. Lantern 2814 and I shall direct you to Oa, where your training will commence. I see you are ready to leave." The blue man stated. Harry nodded. Finally a chance to explore the universe, a gift even the grown ups wanted. He zoomed in to a dim greenness he felt, smelled he wasn't to sure, all he knew was as soon as he was aware of it he took off after it knowing that was Oa.

Ganthlet and Hal were shocked barely able to follow, simply because Harry had instantly found Oa without the use of his ring or directions. Hal was in the dark on how this was possible however he was well aware that the Guardians new the answer. Ganthlet on the other hand was shocked the youngster had the gift to track the emotional spectrum a gift that was restricted to the guardians themselves and the very first host of Ion.

They arrived at the centre of the universe rather quickly, with the powers afforded to them. Hal quickly directed Harry to a few of the other Lanterns. Harry was surrounded by a sea of creatures with fins, frills, beaks, snouts and skin colors more diverse than on earth. Some of them didn't even have arms or legs. Insect sized lanterns to giants. Hal gazed down confused at the Harry.

"You're not scared?" Harry looked up.

"No. This is way to cool to be scary. It may be scary to my sister; she's a scared-y-cat. She doesn't have to be brave because, everyone rushes to protect her."

Hal smirked at this. The kid had guts saying this especially with the amount of females, and some feline-humanoids company present. Soon the two humans felt sensed their rings reacting signaling to them that the guardians demanded an audience. The chamber wasn't a far walk; just a short distance and they reach the guardians sitting at a high podium.

"Harry Potter, as you know you have been invited into the Green Lantern's a great honor considering we normally restrict membership to one lantern per sector. You shall be an exception to this rule due to the fact that we need a lantern to patrol the hidden communities of magic, and yes there is more hidden than the ones on your planet, many just as corrupt and decadent as the English one. Not many beings within our employ are able to perceive there existence. This shall be your duty however due to concerns raised about your limits imposed by your pre-adolescence you shall spend the next five years in training on this planet."

Harry nodded it sounded like he a great deal despite the fact he would have to one day return to his home. For now he would try his hardest to be his best.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another Chapter down. I'm going to show a bit of the training from emerald dawn. Though a few tutorials reminiscent of the Alan Moore days, just not the whole mogo doesn't socialize thing. _

The Guardians waited until Jordan had led the child to his quarters. From what they had observed Harry Potter's magical core had been transferred to his sister. This had rendered him with no magical power however, his biology still allowed him to perceive magic, and not be rejected and fooled by anti-muggle wards. Harry's loss of magic also served with some benefits. While magic was versatile its power in many witches and wizards was dismissible to a power-ring, which was only inhibited by willpower and imagination.

Also without his magic power the child latent meta-genes would manifest into new powers that were superior. Harry was naturally born with the power to sense and channel the emotional spectrum. He had already developed his ability to empathically interact with reptilian life, in a similar way that the Atlantis inhabitants could with aquatic life.

A subconscious awareness of the mental resilience and intellect needed in his new lifestyle had led to Harry developing a third superhuman trait, his mental resilience and intelligence would evolve to at least twenty times that of a normal human at peak mental capacity by the time he was in his fifty-sixth year. His genetic code allowed for seven additional evolutionary jumps however an intense and life-threatening situation was needed to activate them, because of the wild card nature the ambiguous genes held.

The guardians decided that Kilowog would begin the basic training in the rings use and physical exercise. While Tomar-Tu would utilize the archives to make sure the child was well grounded in scientific and anthropology based knowledge. Ganthlet had also argued that he be sent on trips across the universe to understand and appreciate those he would be protecting, the other guardians agreed after a few hours of deliberation.

Early the next morning Harry met Kilowog a hulking figure that's face was somewhat like a hairless bear without the black nose and barely a snout. He looked somewhat apprehensive at the former wizard.

"I heard you'd be younger and smaller than the usual poozers I get sent but damn! You sure you're up for such a responsibility diaper-case?"

"No sir… I thought that's why I was going to be trained, so I can handle the responsibility, right?" Kilowog had to admit the child was smart enough not to make the rookie mistake of thinking he was ready, without training.

"Speak clearly and firmly when addressed rookie! We lanterns stand, speak and fight proudly behind this symbol!" The drill sergeant said pointing to his chest bearing the emblem of a green ring with two green horizon lines one at the top and one at the bottom.

"When you earn this symbol I expect strength, confidence and only the best and just behaviour! Am I clear?" Harry didn't even need to think about the question.

"Yes sir!" The child said with a look of determination. Kilowog grinned, sure he said that now but would he make it through a days worth of training.

"First off let's see how fast you are in the air. Where doing ten laps of this planet but if I pass you twice in the first five where flying all day." Kilowog said sternly. Harry paled somewhat but nodded. He planned to do his best and that meant he couldn't be afraid. Harry however was going to at least travel at speeds where he could still see.

The two took to the skies with Harry struggling to keep up his reflexes weren't developed enough to keep up with the veteran trainer. He wasn't able to do even half the speed. Harry had barely managed his first lap when Kilowog warned him that he was a lap up. Thirty seconds later and Harry was fated to spend the rest of the day training. Kilowog though had to admire the kid, he failed the task but he took the additional work without complaint heck he even managed to hold his stamina through most of the day. Normally adults would be going sluggish by midday. But after a quick lunch the kid was only starting to slow down at about five o'clock. Kilowog laughed at the limitless energies that kids seemed to hold.

The child definitely had potential, and a more relaxed regime would benefit him, taking into account that he had five years of training ahead of him when an average lantern only had three months. Hopefully he could wean the kid onto handling full speed within the next two months or so. After all the kid had reached a top speed of 500km/h that was a great first effort. If he Kilowog had known about the wizarding world and broomsticks he would still be inclined to agree, just not to the other corpsmen. He couldn't let them see go to easy on a rookie.

_Coming soon- the Potter families point of view, more training sequence, a rougue lantern, and a bit of a you idiot moment._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well heres another chapter. I'm focusing on a very DC based arc at the moment. Next chapter will be Harry Potter universe but for now heres the current chapter. _

It had only taken a month but Harry had finally managed to travel at the rings full capacity. Kilowog had to hide how impressed he was with his new pupil. The child had said very little besides ask for pointers. He was constantly pushing himself past what he was capable of. The next exercise Kilowog moved him onto a balance and strength exercise. Put it simply he had to form a for a comb to hold boulders in while he walked across rock pillars with a diameter of about 15 centimeters walking that stood between a few platforms of solid rock. If he dropped one he would be doing push-ups on the pole.

He struggled with the task dropping the rocks several times, and doing as many push-ups as Kilowog could in good conscience expect of a six year old human. Besides pushing Harry had begun his tutorials with Tomar-Tu, he was surprisingly able to grasp the theory of such physics as inertia and total internal reflection. He was still several years of able to do the mathematical equations for such concepts.

He was however a quick study of language and customs, he was already learning to speak a few alien tongues. The guardians attributed it to his hyper-intellect being able to break down sensory patterns to a level he could instantly solve, an ability the guardians expected to grow quicker with the progression of time. Harry enjoyed reading up on other cultures. However the guardian's vast archives could not substitute the real thing.

After three weeks Harry had finally honed his balance and strength to a degree he could finish the course the harsh drill sergeant set out for him. He then moved on to the task of holding an egg between pincers while protecting it from falling boulders while blind folded. The consequence for failure was to run laps blindfolded. After a few failed attempts Harry actually had to question his teacher on the point of the exercise.

"The exercise has a few points to it, the first is to see how far you a willing to follow when asked to do something insane, the second is for you to open your ears and listen. No point always trusting your eyes if your ears pick up a sign they don't." grunted the behemoth.

After that Harry applied himself further, his determination to understand this concept allowed him to graduate the task in less than two weeks. The next task involved protecting a field of balloons from conjured daggers the only problem was blanket shielding was strictly forbidden.

'Keep your construct small and efficient there is absolutely no point wasting energy making something big when something small with good reflexes can do just as well." Little to Harry's knowledge his father had been a great Quiditch player, combined with Harry's recent training gave him the reflexes to really excelled at the task. His first score was 56 out of 100 balloons. Over the next three days his average steadily rose until he averaged a perfect score. Only for Kilowog to move him on to cutting diamonds to a time limit constantly changing the facets numbers after he completed one. By the time he finished the task he had finished his third month.

Tomar-Tu had moved him onto biology, and chemistry; however his understanding of the subjects only matched up to a brilliant fourteen year old. His mathematical skills were vastly improving but his mind was only growing at a slightly faster rate than average. He was able to speak at least five alien tongues; interestingly he adopted Korugan as one of them after a brief meeting with John Stewart and Katma Tui. His English vocabulary had outgrown his physical age as well.

The training slowly began to blur together as the tasks became easier, drills, maneuvers, strategies were absorbed like a sponge. Harry would be tested in holographic simulations, of alien cultures and customs and interaction, yet he still desired to see more. Months on end seemed to have gone through teacher after teacher as they taught him the fighting styles from their sectors. Harry was daunted by the thought that the guardians might get him instructed by all 3600 lanterns, he barely was keeping up with the training of 12.

Out of all of them he enjoyed learning from Mr. Stewart and Mr. Jordan the most, they mainly taught him what they had learnt from the armed services, and it felt good to learn stuff about his home planet. His seventh birthday was the first day he spent back on earth, the thrill was sort lived however when he was sent back to Oa after only three hours. Superman had fought an evil monster Doomsday and had died to defeat it.

The tragedy cost thousands of lives but most subtle tragedy was that the people that were now closest to Harry would never truly be able to celebrate his birthday with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Godd news I'm still alive and haven't abandoned the story. I was just a little preoccupied with a Parkour performance and graudating but I'm back for now. Anyway I'm going to give you a couple of hints to a few things and then hope to enjoy everyone trying to guess how this story is going to role. Enjoy._

James sat staring into the fire place, a half empty bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand. He was reeling at the revelations of the Ministry dinner party. They had originally attempted to avoid the birthday ball held in his daughters honor. James was worried it might encourage behaviour similar to his own in his youth. Dumbledore had insisted that it would be fine, and that she needed to enjoy moments like these.

They had ended up attending needless to say. It seemed like hours on end listening to a bunch of self important wankers prattle on about their wealth, the 'importance' of their job, the 'need' to restrict all the 'inferior dregs' of magical kind. Judging from Lily's barely masked look of disdain she wasn't impressed, she later explained that they would have probably found more decency and open mindedness at a KKK meeting.

The night had ended in disaster when at one point he had lost sight of his child, only to see the Malfoy's chatting to the Minister. Noticing a few of the other children were missing he utilized a tracking charm he and Lily had place on her to prevent kidnap.

He found the group of kids just outside the ballroom at the left side of the corridor. They seem to be in a circle in the centre was a seven year-old blonde boy wearing a sneer, as well as a scared little red-head girl on the verge of tears.

It was his little girl. The children hadn't noticed him yet and before he could make his presence known the blonde boy spoke.

"Look at that! The Girl who lived is crying. I guess your going to be a Hufflepuff if you scare this easy. What's the matter big brother not here to protect you? Your just a stupid crybaby without big bad Harry!"

This stopped James dead in his tracks. How could he have never seen the fact that despite Holy being the favorite, Harry was always close to his sister, in fact Harry had always tried to protect her as much as James and Lily did. The little Malfoy statement forced images through James' head of all the times Harry, had been there to encourage his sister or protect her even though some of the things were created from the twins over active imagination. Though he suspected the last time they attended one of these balls that he had scolded Harry unjustly. He imagined that Harry had hit the little blonde pansy for a similar scenario.

James snapped his mind of his musings and focused on his current task. He cleared his throat making his presence known. The little red-headed bundle rushed towards him. He leaned down to scoop her up. He glanced sternly at the group who had been tormenting her moments ago. They didn't seem phased he suspected many had a 'my daddy and his daddy can beat you attitude'. Holy wrapped her arms tightly around him, in many ways reminding him that she was and wasn't the little newborn he had held those seven years ago.

He walked a short distance before he heard her murmur.

"Daddy can we go home now?" he nodded she still seemed slightly distressed from the previous encounter. He gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down. He reentered the ballroom a scanned for Lily, noticing her chatting with Dumbledore. He walked up to interrupt.

"I think our little angel has had enough excitement for one night. How about we hit the floo?" the messy haired man murmured to his wife. Noticing a slight redness in her daughter's eyes she nodded.

"Alas, surely you will at least stay for the birthday cake?" Dumbledore chimed staring intently at the small girl hiding in her fathers arms. It seemed for a brief moment the old sage was attempting Legimencey, not having to search very far he then realized the events that had transpired recently and seemed slightly annoyed.

The Potters bid farewell to the Minister before returning home. James tried to sleep that night but he had the same nightmare. Essentially James was forced to view the night he and Lily had made the biggest mistake of their lives.

Harry running through the woods he didn't really stand a chance. The manor had a scaled model that was able to track people on the property. Harry managed to reach about two kilometers into the woods before he was surrounded by the adults. James dream playing out made him realize how intimidating it must have been having his parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape standing over him. James painfully witnessed the moment that had created his self loathing.

"You little bastard!" James yelled grabbing his son by the scruff of the neck and then throwing him into mud. The look of shock on James's child's face didn't sate his anger at the time but ripped his soul apart every time he had this dream.

"How dare you try and go against Dumbledore? Do you know what he has done for the world?!" James screamed as he smacked his son across the face, knocking him back into the mud. Ironic considering that James had been heavily protesting against the next action.

They gathered into a circle Snape binding Harry with ropes. Dumbledore gathered a device similar to his putter-outer and slowly began a Latin chant that began to siphon Harry's power off, gathering into a white orb and flying off into the direction of the Potter manor where it would meet Holy. While observing this James was helplessly screaming for the moment to stop.

Once it was done James scowled at his son.

"Don't follow us back! I want you to sit here and think about what you have done wrong."

The berated child had been crying for some time now and his tear ducts were starting to run out.

"H-how will I get back?" he sounded scared now well aware of how far he had gotten from the manor.

"If you can get out here you can find your way back!" James told his son sternly. Unfortunately Harry never did make it back. Though James had to face the reality that at the time even if they did they would of sent him off to the Dursley's, his rather pathetic in-laws.

Truth be told he should have known to bring his son back with them or at least doubled back when they came across the fight between what Lily described as a robot ninja and the armored old lady. The fight vaguely reminded him of a feeling he got when he found a strange ring with a pink stone in his children's room after Voldemort's attack six years ago, a feeling of interference from someone or something.

No matter what he should have done he was still faced with the fact that right now he was sitting on his arse drinking himself stupid over his poor parenting. The trail to finding Harry was cold and dead, to add to that he was loosing a battle to convince Lily to disregard Dumbledore's suggestion to let it go. James was coming to the conclusion that he might be beat on this issue, but he owed it to his son to make sure he used his own head from now on instead of relying heavily on the former headmaster. Right now he could only hope that Harry would one day return, and in the meantime raise Holy to the best of his ability.


End file.
